Dribble Drabble
by xKesshoux
Summary: Drabbles written for the fma100 drabble community on LJ. Some humor, mostly angst, RR, Roy will throw flames right back at you! n.n -Challenges 8 and 9 up!
1. Challenge 1: ChildhoodYouth

Drabbles written for the LJ community fma100. First challenge: **_Childhood/Youth_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi. Period. And besides, if you sued me, you wouldn't get very much...maybe a cat...o.x;

Flames will be thrown back at you by Roy, constructive criticism appreciated! n.n

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Emptiness**_

Something happened, Nii-san... but I can't remember what it was...

What happened that day, Nii-san? Why am I still ten but Winry-san is fifteen? What happened?

We were going to try to resurrect Kaa-san...but we never did, did we? Why can't I remember it?

Nobody knows where you went, Nii-san... Why did you go away and where did you go? A tiny part of me though, is glad I don't remember, Nii-san.

Nii-san, where did you go?

Are you thinking of me, Nii-san? I'm thinking of you.

I miss you, Nii-san... I'll never stop searching until I find you again.


	2. Challenge 2: Wishes

Drabbles written for the LJ community fma100. Second challenge:**_ Wishes_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi. Period. And besides, if you sued me, you wouldn't get very much...maybe a cat...o.x;

Flames will be thrown back at you by Roy, constructive criticism appreciated! n.n

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_To Have The World_**

He had a long time to think about what he wanted. A long time stuck in the dark just staring at the back of his eyelids, to think.

It was during that time that Greed decided that he wanted _everything_. He wished for more than he would ever have, because even a Homunculus couldn't have everything.

Once he was free, Greed got a lot of what he wanted. But there was one thing that Greed never did get, something that he had wished for more than anything else. Greed never got the one thing he wanted most, Zolof J. Kimbley.


	3. Challenge 3: Loss

Drabbles written for the LJ community fma100. Third challenge:**_ Loss_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi. Period. And besides, if you sued me, you wouldn't get very much...maybe a cat...o.x;

Flames will be thrown back at you by Roy, constructive criticism appreciated! n.n

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Complimentary Colors **_

Looking into the mirror, he stared with growing apprehension at the face that wasn't his. _Couldn't_ be his. It _looked_ like his…but it _wasn't_.

It wasn't the hair, or the face shape that was wrong, those were just as he remembered. The nose, mouth, even the pores were perfect. It was the _eyes_.

He wanted to deny it. Deny having become what he hated most. But there was nothing he could do.

Nothing to do but stare as violet danced across melted gold and _know_ that he'd lost part of himself.

Funny, they say violet and gold are complimentary colors.


	4. Challenge 4: PhobiaFear

Drabbles written for the LJ community fma100. Fourth challenge:**_ Phobia/Fear_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi. Period. And besides, if you sued me, you wouldn't get very much...maybe a cat...o.x;

Flames will be thrown back at you by Roy, constructive criticism appreciated! n.n

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Usagiphobia_**

Zolof J. Kimbley wasn't afraid of very many things. In fact, there was really only one thing that could make him scream like a little girl.

Bunnies.

Fuzzy little cute bunnies.

It had to do with a bad childhood experience, like most phobias did.

Greed, of course, found out the hard way not to try and scare Kimbley when he decided to surprise the uke-in-denial with a furry little gift.

They could hear the screams all the way to Izumi's house, and they were definitely bloodcurdling.

Sufficient to say, the chimeras steered clear of Kimbley after what happened to Greed.

****

---------------------------------------------

Scarred for Life

It had all started innocently enough, just a few guys mulling over a plan together to get back at their superior for his overly lecherous behavior. Someone had suggested a crack at his miniskirt fetish, and the idea had soon turned into a full-blown setup.

The plot involved a certain Alex Louis Armstrong, several of his more rotund female relatives, and miniskirts.

The next day at the headquarters, when Roy Mustang walked into his office, his eyes met with the most horrid and gruesome sight.

None of them would ever forget...

The day the would-be Fuhrer's miniskirt fetish turned phobia.

****

-------------------------------------------

Swiss Cheese

Violet eyes opened slowly to peer through a veil of forest green.

Violet eyes that showed only scorn, disapproval, and anger.

Milky white nestled perfectly bare atop a blanket of silken emerald.

Saccharine smiles burned dull and bitter in purple irises.

And then those brilliant eyes widened in shock and fear, things those eyes had never shown before.

_They_ were coming. From the walls and the ceiling, from under the floor, _everywhere_! Their wide, _glowing_ eyes and those hungry, _hungry_ grins! Oh, they were _coming_, to haunt him even in his _own room_!

Envy screamed.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"DEAR GOD NOT THE KITTENS!"


	5. Challenge 5: IllnessPain

Drabbles written for the LJ community fma100. Fifth challenge:**_ Illness/Pain_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi. Period. And besides, if you sued me, you wouldn't get very much...maybe a cat...o.x;

Flames will be thrown back at you by Roy, constructive criticism appreciated! n.n

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Ghosts_**

Most of the time, he was numb.

Numb like he should be, empty suits of armor can't feel, right?

Most of the time, it was just emotions.

But sometimes, very faint, the prickling feeling sparked in nonexistent nerves. It crawled up from the bottoms of his feet, and then it was _real_, and he would have cried, pain stabbing in his hollow chest.

And then it would leave, fading like ghostly memories of what had been, always leaving him with another pain, in the heart that wasn't there, a dull ache.

But Alphonse never told his brother about the ghosts.


	6. Challenge 6: DisguisesCostumes

Drabbles written for the LJ community fma100. Sixth challenge:**_ Disguises/Costumes_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi. Period. And besides, if you sued me, you wouldn't get very much...maybe a cat...o.x;

Flames will be thrown back at you by Roy, constructive criticism appreciated! n.n

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Scarlet**_

These pants were so damn _tight_, and they didn't even _breathe_! And what was with this _shirt_! If you could even _call_ it a shirt! _Oh, no. That was **not** just somebody grabbing my ass..._

A tanned arm fell over his shoulder. "How 'bout a drink, babe..." There was something oddly familiar about that voice...smoke wafted over his shoulder...then in clicked as the man tugged idly at his collar.

He spun around, coming face to face with Jean Havoc.

"_Colonel?!_ What the hell are _you_ doing at a-"

Roy cut him off with a scarlet glare. _Fullmetal...you are so dead..._


	7. Challenge 7: Colors

Drabbles written for the LJ community fma100. Seventh challenge: **_Colors_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi. Period. And besides, if you sued me, you wouldn't get very much...maybe a cat...o.x;

Flames will be thrown back at you by Roy, constructive criticism appreciated! n.n

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Faded_**

Before the Gate is white. The presence of all colors.

Beyond the Gate is black. The lack of all colors.

The white is blinding, painful, the black is cold, empty, and frightening.

The world beyond is a washed out gray, dull and dreary. Depressing.

Edward longs to be back on the other side, back amongst the vividly blue sky, the slate gray of his brother's eyes, the tawny straw hair, the laughter.

Back where silver glittered and blood was ruby red. Back where his eyes shone molten gold rather than this dull amber.

Edward knows he can never go back.

**_-----------------------------------_**

**_Black and Blue _**

He isn't known for being the one to take the blows.

He's known for being the one to deal them.

And even still, so few see the genuine truth, that the blows just keep coming.

He stands there, stance firm and resolute, head held high through all the blows as colorful and harsh as the flames that spring to life by his hands.

And although there are no shining blemishes on his fair skin from these blows to his heart, to his conscience, his uniform itself does the talking, as he stands there proudly, a vision in black and blue.

**_-------------------------------------_**

**_Colors of War _**

He's seen the colors of war. From the deep, dark, wine-rouge blood, to the sickening white of dead eyes, he's seen it all.

The brilliant red-orange of the flame, and the charred, blackish earth after it was gone. Oh, he's seen the colors of war.

Standing on the frontlines, blue becomes the color of a bulls-eye. He often wonders why they wander in the desert wearing bright fucking blue. He never bothers to ask, though.

It only takes a second, once red swims into the vision of crystal clear blue.

_Bang._

He paints the ground with the colors of war.

**_------------------------------------------_**

**_Blur _**

Oftentimes, she closes her eyes, remembering her face in the mirror.

A smile comes to her full, pouting lips, and she opens her eyes again.

Now, the world is just a blur. She can't quite distinguish the colors, or the shapes, but her other senses fill in the blanks. It doesn't help with the colorblindness, though.

Subtle vibrations alert her to her surroundings, the size, shape, build of those around her. The acute sense of smell tells her more than she could know just by looking.

But still, she misses the times when pale green could see its own reflection.


	8. Challenge 8: Food

Drabbles written for the LJ community fma100. Eighth challenge: **_Food_**

Disclaimer: I don't know Hagane no Renkinjutsushi. Period. And besides, if you sued me, you wouldn't get very much…maybe a cat…o.x;

Flames will be thrown back at you by Roy, constructive criticism appreciated! n.n

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Poke, Prod, Explode._

Alphonse had _tried_ to tell him, he _really_ had…but Ed just wouldn't listen. He watched, overactive imagination conjuring the bloodiest reactions from his brother. "Nii-san…I don't think—"

"Shnot grnnr krrl mrh, Arfonsh! 'sh shtffsh grd!" Ed waved off his words, mouth full of food, before swallowing and addressing the Colonel. "What did you say this was again?"

Al grimaced at the smirk on the man's face and the mischievous glint in those dark eyes. _Why does he always have to mess with Nii-san like this…the damage reports keep getting worse… _He braced himself for the explosion.

"Cat food, Fullmetal…"


	9. Challenge 9: Closed Doors

Drabbles written for the LJ community fma100. Ninth challenge: **_Closed Doors_**

Disclaimer: I don't know Hagane no Renkinjutsushi. Period. And besides, if you sued me, you wouldn't get very much…maybe a cat…o.x;

Flames will be thrown back at you by Roy, constructive criticism appreciated! n.n

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Keys_

Sometimes, the key wasn't lost.

Sometimes it was just gone for good, and you could never open that door again.

Sometimes you hid it away in the darkest and most secluded place possible, because you wanted to forget the other side.

And sometimes, someone forged a new key, and the door flung open whether you were ready or not.

The key to Maes' door was gone, his door closed forever behind an impenetrable lock.

But then there was the light in Elysia's eyes, and the door wasn't locked anymore.

Roy had found a new key.

And it was raining again.

_DDR_

Outside the Colonel's office, embarrassed glances were shot back and forth warily at the rather…_suggestive_ sounds from inside.

_Gasped breaths, the rhythmic thumping stopped. "I never knew you could move like that, Fullmetal…"_

"_Showed you, didn't I, kuso Taisa! I can go again whenever you're ready!"_

"_Is that a challenge?"_

_Snorting. "We go by my pace this time!"_

"_In a minute, just let me get some water."_

All eyes were on the door, where Roy stood half naked and sweaty, breathing heavily.

Mustang lifted a brow. "Did I…miss something…?"

He was baffled when Havoc asked if he still liked women.


End file.
